Dramatic story
by JNT
Summary: Jane (of course), a fighter really is good at fighting until she gets hit by a truck. She then switches body with an unknown person and that person is WEAK! Find out how she live her life, updates every week I hope if I have time!
1. Chapter 1

Drama story that I've come up by myself from a manga that I read. (Yes i love drama/romance manga so if you know any good ones send 'em to me)

Chapter 1-  
I used to be a well behaved girl, a girl that loved to knit, dance, and cook. I was praised by many other moms that I was very cute and adorable.I was very easily satisfied and could be easily depended on.  
One day, my mother had a job and left me with my brothers. My brothers were practicing their swords play and asked me to come. Of course, being the innocent little sister I listened to them. As soon as i got to them they slashed me with their wooden swords. On my head! On my chest!

"That hurts! Why are you hurting me?" I cried.

"Because we have to practice","You'd better do as we say or you'rs dead meat! You're our slave!" They yelled at me. I was scared and helpless! I begged in my head:_ Help me! somebody help me!_

I ran to my friend next door thinking: _If he was here, he'd help me get out of this hell!_

But i was wrong. "You're such an idiot! You should face it, not run away." He answered, but that wasn't enough to his rudeness, "Are you going to live like a puppy that needs people to take care of it all the time?"

I stared at him with tears streaming down my face. I can't always depend on people! That's why they all looked down on me! I need strength! Only the weak get bullied! Then I thought: 'I'm not weak!'

As i grew up i learned how to defend myself and learned many other stuff. I forgot how to knit, cook, and dance. And now, this is where my story begins:

I hit my brother as he came close to me. Mother opened the door as she saw me holding a wood sword. She took my sword away.

"You're bullying your brother again? I already hid all the weapons, where's you get this wooden sword?"  
she yelled.

"Mom..." my brother pleaded.

"SHUT UP! And you still have the face to cry? Until last year, you only knew to bully your sister, and now you get bullied by her." Mom turned to brother." What's on your shirt? Is it ketchup?!"

"Jane swung the sword at me, so I blocked it with the tomato..." brother looked scared.

"USING A TOMATO AS A SHIELD?! Can't you just get beaten up once? Why do i have to come home and wash your dirty laundry after a full day of work!?" She hit brother in the head. She kicked him in the back. "I want to live a normal life, too. Can't you guys just leave me as a working housewife already?!"  
"Other People's kids know how to take care of themselves since they were born, look at you guys!"

I stood there looking at mother beating brother always denies it, but it's true... like mother like daughter.  
END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last time I forgot to tell you her name but you could probably tell that it is Jane. Her brothers' names are: Jason and Daniel.**

**A/N: Another thing is how she looks, she has neck-length blonde hair and is pretty but not beautiful. (The reason is because she doesn't care about her appearance but how strong she is. There's also one thing she really cares about that you'll find out later).**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Jane**

I rode my motorcycle to our usual hang out.(Yes, I have a licence) If you didn't know, right now I'm in a gang and I'm their leader.

There I saw a group of strange people. They looked like weaker gangs. I guessed they were looking for a fight since they looked pretty mad. The leader started up his motor and I started up mine.

"COME ON! COME ON! TAKE HIM DOWN!" my gang members cheered for me. "hmph! They'll never take her down." said my most trustworthy member (Kevin).

**The gang leader Jane is going against**

_I must win! I must win! _

I speed past her and was going to strike on her side, but she dodge somehow! She took a turn and aimed for my side! I fell of my bike shocked, that I was just beaten by a girl! Everyone in my gang stared at me and pitied me. I hate that girl!

**Jane**

I stopped my engine and turned to face everyone. My team was looking at him satisfied. I took off my helmet and threw it to him.

"Ah!" He said at just the touch of the helmet. He is _SO_ weak!

"I knew Jane wouldn't lose to you, but you_ really_ **SUCK**!" Kevin laughed at him. "As you promised, don't let me see your faces here ever again, or else don't think I'd let you go!"

"Who are you kidding! My tire slipping so that doesn't count!" He argued. "Even if it was Jane, I can't lose to a woman!"

Kevin striked him with a swift kick. "You're suck a jackass, give up!"

" Watch it, don't beat him up too much." I said sarcastically.

"What... What!" "Come on! Let's beat 'em up!" said the half dead leader's gang. They had such angry faces.

"They wanna fight? We can't let 'em do that! What do you wanna do? Leader!" one of my members said. All of my gang members were laughing and smirking at them.

"I didn't expect anything from them, but they're a lot worse than i thought." I said. "LET'S DO IT!"

"YES! NOW THAT YOU SAID THAT, LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" Kevin laughed and immediately beat them up.

"Defend! We've more people! Lo.. look! Their leader's hiding (I was standing there **WATCHING** them)" the other leader yelled to his gang. "Great Jane leader! You look like a useless puppy!"

And just by that **one **word! An aura of death showed up, everything that happened that day creeped up into my mind. I remembered the day everyone abandon me. Everyone in my group ran a way because they had experience this when they called me that.

"What... What're you doing?" The beaten up fried chicken said. I made a jump kick right into his back in an instant.

The next day, my brother were reading the newspaper and I guess I was on there.

** CHAPTER 2 END**

**A/N: wow! I didn't expect that these chapters would be this long. I guess that this book will take a while to finish, but you know what? Great books take a long time to finish. Also this will be a long book so if you can't handle reading so much like 'Harry Potter' or 'Twilight' I suggest that you might not want to read mine... Even though I know mine is the best! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So if you haven't figured out yet that I'm new to fanfiction, I really couldn't work on that story by myself. So I asked a few friends to help me write this story, they will start helping starting Chapter 4... or something I don't know when I need help. Anyway they know what I'm doing and what manga I'm talking about.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Daniel (Jane's bro)**

"She looks like our scary sister." I said looking in the newspaper at a girl that was beating up a guy.

"She doesn't look like her, she is her. She's the only one with that messy hairstyle." Jason sitting next to me said.

"You know Jane already conquered more than half of the high schools in this town." I signed.

"I heard that she'll travel north, and have a fight of the century with wind and cloud high school (I couldn't come up with a cool name for schools :)." said Jason.

"Up to today, she is still the **#1** on the board?" I asked.

"Nobody wants to complete with her! They don't want to lose their lives to a female hulk (avengers)." Jason answered. Then, our lives became more pitiful. Why do we have to be her brothers?

Just then, Jane came home with bruises all over her body. We stiffened up as she walk past us. _Hope she doesn't take her anger on us!_

"Did you buy wax?" she asked us.

"Of course! It's your order... No... you asked. We are just brothers..." I shattered.

"Who will do anything that you ask of us? Do you need me to wax your wooden sword?" Jason laughed nervously.

"No thanks. It's my job." she said as she walked in her room. As soon as she was gone we breathe again.

"Help her to wax her wooden sword? Do you have a death wish?" I looked at him.

"I feel sorry for you having to obey everything she says. God of shrimps." he said back to me.

"SHUT UP! This is all because or your sword playing!" I argued."It's all your fault! The reason she started to fight was all because you used her as your puppet when practicing swords play!" I striked madly.

"If she just used her fists that'd be ok, but you have to practice sword techniques, and wave your sword at her all the time. And now, she's waxing her sword!" he yelled back.

"You dare to raised your voice at me?" I was about to punch him. When Jane came out from her room.

"TOO LOUD!" she said angrily.

"Sorry..." We nervously said. She slammed the door back. "Poor us..."we cried.

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I'm doing this chapter and the 5th chapter too. I've come up with another story: Black & Blonde. It's a crossover of Tangled and Hotel Transylvania. So, i guess by the time your reading this it should have already been published.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Jane**

"Cloud high school replied back. If you stay out of our territory... There will be no trouble..." A no name guy spoke.

"Shut up! Before I stuff this cigarette in your mouth." threatened Kevin. "Those rats think that the stupid note will stop us, but Jane..."

"Huuu..." I was puffing from the pull ups I was doing. I liked to test my skills a lot and gave me many challenges. Today I was doing pull ups on the roof top of the school just grabbing to bar.

"Could you not do that? It's dangerous." Kevin looked at me.

"287" A girl helped me count.

"289" I counted. Then i made 299 and 300 pull ups.

"Hey, can you do 300 more?" The girl asked.

"SHE _DID _300!" Kevin answered for me. "Aren't you afraid people get the idea you are addicted to physical activities? You push your self so hard, what are you trying to do?"

"Conquer the world!" I answered whole heartily.

"What a selfish goal..." Kevin sighed.

I want to be strong. I like the feeling of sweat on my body, and muscle fatigue when I've overworked them. Becoming strong is such a good convenient.

"Oi! Skinny hag" I said to a girl. The group she was in was all shocked.

"Please eat this! If you do, you will make me very happy!" she gave me her lunch box. The world of power can give you anything.

_So hard to swallow... for all the starving people in the world... let me take you away..._

What? I looked to the guy on my left. He flinched and gave me his lunch for no reason. Who? Who's voice was that? That voice... seems like it was only me who heard it... only me...

ROOF TOP

" Are you sure you don't wanna fight cloud and wind high?" Kevin asked.

"Why would I?" I asked.

"Well, you wanted to take over the world why not take them over first?"

"Annoying I'll do it another time!"

"Oh, well I never though that someone like you would ever let them go after they called you a 'little puppy' and would still be breathing"

I got super annoyed. "Little... puppy..."

"It was written on the note we received yesterday." He smirked.

"That wind and cloud high school, where is it?!" I yelled angrily!

"Let me lead."

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To all those people who are reading my fanfics, which is not a lot, I haven't been updating the chapters because I was busy. But, I made this and the time your reading this it should be out. And most of this I'm writing from the perspective of Jane.**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Whoo! I'm gonna wreck them!" Kevin yelled happily. He was going at an incredibly high paste.

"Slow down! Kevin!" I yelled hoping he would hear. Only to notice he wasn't wearing a helmet. "Put on your helmet! You idiot or you'll die!" He turned around and smiled at me. He started to ride faster and faster, I couldn't catch up.

All of a sudden, a historic good-looking guy popped out of nowhere. He had long, black hair and was wearing the most retro clothes I've ever seen. The only thing out of the ordinary from all that was that he was floating in mid-air! I was so surprised that I slowed down and just as a huge truck was coming by...

I fell off my bike hurting like hell. I don't think I will be able to make this. I heard Kevin's voice calling me as I woke up.

"Get up!" Kevin's voice was echoing slowly in my head. I was still dizzy from the fall. (it wasn't a dream for those confused when I said 'woke up')

"Kevin! Didn't I tell you to slow down? This is all your fault!" I yelled at him. I noticed that he wasn't looking at me, he was looking down at a body?

"Open your eyes Jane! Please! Don't die open your eyes!" Kevin mourned. What was he talking about? I'm right here. I looked down only to see a twin me. " I looked down scared at why my body was lying there.

"CALL 911! Someone! Hang in there Jane, we'll be in the hospital soon." Kevin looked scared too. Maybe I was... no way... I wouldn't be a ghost?!

_Although it may be far, We don't have much time left let's go..._ The retro-looking guy talked to me. _So annoying, how come everyone is so stupid when they die?_

"Old fashioned!" I fired back. "What is this? Are you acting for an old film? What movie is it?"

"What... what?! You inferior spirit! How dare you talk to me like that!" Defending his pride. "You are already dead!"

I'm already dead... "I didn't know that I'd die at such a young age... if I knew I wouldn't have lived the way I did." I sadden. Everything I've done is gone?

"Finally, are you questioning your life?" He smirked.

"Yes, if I'd known that I was going to die today, then I would have never lent money out... I wouldn't have lent my spare motorcycle seat either..."

He started to look mad. "What a disgusting person! I pity for the people who like you. I feel so sorry for them." He raised his hand and I fell into an enormous black hole.

"Here is your destination. Live in hell with the devils! Never live again!"

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this one is still made by me... not that you care.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Serpents with many animals head started to surround me. They were very scary and evil. "What is this? Get away from me." I swat a few creatures away as they got closer. I punched the big groups. The weird guy was staring at me like I had something on my face.

**A/N: For the sake of finding new names for him, I'm going to call him "Spirit"**

"What? They look tough but are so easy..." I was surprised.

"Don't come near me!" Spirit looked really scared and backed away.

I smiled and started choking him.

"This energy... how... holy soul..." He choked. "This violet and ignorant... a holy soul."

"Holy soul?" I let him go. A huge white flash blinded me and he wasn't in front of me anymore.

_Did you know what you did? This will affect the human world! _A voice echoed. Is... Is that God?!

"I'm sorry! I'll fix this! I didn't know sorry" Spirit whined.

"HEY! HEY! I don't who you're talking to but send me back then talk to them. I see what's wrong, because of the increase in our population, you've tried to kill some off and made a mistake."

_Jane... Jane... little puppy..._

"Huh? Who's that never call me that!"

A huge flashed once again happened and I fell into a bigger black hole.

"NO! I didn't do this!" Spirit fainted yelled in the background.

**END CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: Yes, this was probably the shortest chapter but I needed help and had to stop this short. next, will be longer and better. My friend will be doing that one**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm Jane's friend and I'm doing this chapter for her. We've been discussing a lot about this like almost every time we meet. Since we have 3 classes together we talk together a lot. My name is Charles! By the way, me and Jane do different things FYI so if you see many things that Jane or I didn't put yeah.**

**CHAPTER 7**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital. I was in a very fancy and expensive hospital. Mom's going to freak out! She's gonna complain about the fees! A nurse came in to see me awake.

"Ah! Doctor! The patient in room 205 is awake!" she ran off. Soon a doctor and the same nurse came back with a unfamiliar lady. "It only took her a month to wake up" A month, what she taking about?

"So she is alright now?" the woman blubbered.

"Yes, she only needs a little rest and she's all set" the doctor said.

The woman looked at me, she had a nasty look. "When your ready to come home, I'll send a car, see you when your home." she turned and walked away. Who's she? Is she crazy?

I stood up and walked weakly to the bathroom. Where's Kevin, isn't he supposed to watch me? I looked in the bathroom mirror and didn't see me. It was a beautiful girl with long hair. I punched myself and fell down with a nose bleed. The nurse came in and started yelling like hell. "DOCTOR! The patient in room 205 needs help!"

_Such a violet way to check... _Spirit was floating in the corner in a smaller version though. He was about 5 inches!Is this a dream?

"I wish this was! Why Juliana's body? I got a warning because of you!" Spirit madly yelled. "Such a nightmare! I have to follow and look after you"

I jumped scared that he was still here, I smashed my head against the wall. LOL "Right! A nightmare... I WANNA WAKE UP!"

"No! Stop that you're in Juliana's body" Spirit tried to stop me. "You've turn into a beautiful swan. What's there to complain about? Look!" He pointed to the wall mirror.

I looked in and indeed I was beautiful and gorgeous but...

"You have the perfect height and weight! Legs that are ten centimeters taller than the average woman. Perfect oval face, and the fairest skin. You has the perfect beauty!"

I took off my shirt to make sure... "Where did they go?!"

"What?"

"MY MUSCLES! WHERE ARE MY MUSCLES!" I raged! "Where are my trained biceps!? They're all gone!"

"What's wrong with you? You have the perfect beauty!"

"Are you normal? Who cares about how you look when you're fighting! This pretty face will only make others look down on me! It took me a long time to train all my muscles, you made it all disappear!" I got super mad at him and started to swap my arms around him. " GIVE ME BACK MY BODY! You gave me a body I can't even break a table with!"

"I think that breaking a table is scary!"

"Ah! What's happening" my head was dizzy and hurt a lot.

"Calm down and stay still! Juliana has a serious anemic illness"

"Anemic? Isn't that something only weak girls get? I want to get out I can't stand this body!"

"No! Do you think it's easy to switch souls? Until Juliana comes back, you'll have to stay in that body."

"Then hurry! Bring her back! I wanna get out!"

"It's not easy now that she's left for a while"

"A while... wasn't my accident in June?" I looked to the calendar hanging on the wall. August 18... So my body... Whatever just happened I was confused! Anemic and weak, what kind of body is this?


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Sorry guys that I haven't posted a chapter in a lonnnnnnnnnng time. It was thanksgiving and I was pretty busy.**

**CHAPTER 8**

"What are you doing? This is your house, go in" Spirit said.

I looked up at Juliana's house, it was huge! Spirit guided me in and toke me around.

"There's your room upstairs. What now? Are you going to thank me for this! I know this is different from your old life." Spirit laughed.

I just stared at him. Whatever, I just wanna sleep. I lied down on the closest couch I could find.

"Don't lie there! Go to your room!"

"I'm used to sleeping on the couch."

"Juliana must sleep on her bed!"

I dozed off to sleep.

"What?! Your sleeping already?!" Spirit was mad. He sighed and floated Christina slowly to 'her' bed. Spirit looked at Christina, "Juliana, Good night" he gave her a kiss.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Your going to start school again tomorrow, so don't give me any more trouble again, okay?" Juliana's mom said. "If there is, I have to think about moving again" I was eating all the tasty food there was. "You... can't talk now?" I was enjoying the food too much to notice her talking. The food was delicious! I never though that being in this body would be good.

She toke my bowl and threw it down. "Why'd you be so dumb!? Your eating this much to hurt my feelings?!" she yelled. "Go back to your room right now!"

That food was yummy! She was wasting it! "Damn, old woman..." I started my sentence. "My mom never told me to stop eating! Ever since I got into this body, I haven't been able to eating anything good, and now you take my food away! Give me back my food!"

"J... Juliana! You..."

"FOOD!" Suddenly, I got a strange feeling! I ran to the toilet and vomited! It felt like everything I just ate is coming back up.

"It started again! You have stomach problems so you can't really digest food. What is the point? If you want to rebel, try something else." Stomach problems?! So all those food... more than I've ever seen in my life... "I can't take this anymore!"

**END CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: It's getting really close to chapter 10 now. So my friends and I are going to do something special for every 10 chapters. I won't tell you now, because I want it to be a surprise.**

**CHAPTER 9**

"THIS LOUSY BODY! I'M GOING TO DESTROY IT!" I slammed my head against the wall.

"Are you crazy! This is Juliana's body. You aren't allowed to leave a scar."

"LET GO! I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD!"

"No use! No matter what kind of method you use, until the day Juliana's life span has ended, you won't die!" He yelled at me. " I can't stand this anymore! Regardless of whether you're dead or having to enter another person's body. You only had three days of congee and you want to commit suicide! DAMN IT! JUST TO THINK THAT I HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE ON SUCH A PERSON, IT'S A COMPLETE WASTE OF MY TIME!"

"Stop crying like it's my fault! Who do you think got me into this situation!"

"How sad! I would've taken the promotion test and past to increase my salary... too bad I have to stay here while my fellow colleagues get promoted..." he sobbed. "If you hadn't entered Juliana's body, things wouldn't have turned out this way."

"YOU WORTHLESS SOUL COLLECTOR! DON'T PUT ALL THE BLAME ON ME!"

Mom heard from downstairs. "The young mistresses seems to be acting strangely. Always yelling to thin air..." The maid said.

"Let her be, that must be another new act to hurt my feelings." Mother said.

"You have to put up with this for a while. I'll definitely find a body that you'll want asap..." Spirit was still crying.

"A while?! No way! I want you to find a body within a day! I can't tolerate the agony of having congee for three days!"

"You only have to put up with it for three days! Juliana only has stomach problems when she's under stress. So long as her mood improves, then her body will recover. Anyway, it's not much trouble, just three days and then you can eat all the delicious food that's on the dining table."

That's right... for the table of delicious food. Putting up with congee for another three days is nothing!

'_Da... Darn... someone as outstanding as me has to use such retarded ways..._' Spirit thought. '_but at least Juliana's body is safe for now_'

**NEXT DAY: MORNING: ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL**

"You're going to be late! Hurry up!" Spirit yelled.

"Shut up! Can't I do something without you yelling for once!?" I was still washing my face.

"Juliana has a strong sense of punctuality! She's never late!"

I turned around taking off her robe to change.

"Hu... Hurry up!" Spirit looked away. Lol, he's BLUSHING.

" I'm dressed"

"Let's go!" Spirit turned around, I only had on my under garment. "Put some clothes on, stop fooling around!"

"Can a soul collector fall in love with someone? Isn't that against the rules?" I laughed.

"You... mind your own business"

"Ugh, this hair is a nuisance!" A second later, my hair was braided and I was wearing spectacles. "What... what is this?! This is your doing right?!"

"That... that is because Juliana is too beautiful, so she needs to hide it at school."

"What a joke! Only a change of hairstyles and wearing glasses will have a different look?" I looked in the mirror and was stunned. "Indeed... different." "What a bother though! Wearing this ugly pair of glasses will crush Juliana's nose." I toke it off.

"Put it on! Since your going to use her body, you should also live the way she lived!"

"... Fine" I sighed.

**END CHAPTER 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: CHAPTER 10! So this surprise is not much since it's my first one. The surprise is... Charles and a few more friends are here! They're names are Scott and Kathrine.**

**So what's going to happen is we're going to take turns writing a paragraph. I will have nothing in my writing. **It will look like this. **Charles will be bold. **Scott's will have underlining. _Kathrine's will be slanted._ So to make this easy, we are going to write all this in third person from now on.

_**CHAPTER 10!**_

_Give it a try! Give it a try! Spirit was trying to cast a spell on Christina. Christina yawned and walked into her class. Why didn't it work on her?_

" OMG! Isn't that Juliana? I thought she died?" Students were starting to notice her. "Who? You mean the outcast girl?". " I heard she was hospitalized." "Me too, I heard she became a tooth pick and woke up yesterday." "Really? That kind of depressed look is still the same, look Derek.

"She is still alive?" Derek looked out the window at her. Someone from a window dropped a book down at her. It dropped right in front of her.

**Are you frightened now? This is what Juliana had to go through every morning! Spirit smirked at her.**

_"This is so exciting! Great! A day should start like this!" Christina excited yelled._

"You... are frightened?" Spirit was shocked.

"This is the usual, Kevin used to do this to test my reflexes." she smiled. "How come it was only a book? At least a brick or steel plate, then it would be more meaningful to avoid"

**Only a book? You think Juliana only has to put up with this? Spirit though. "Stop loitering around, follow me!" I'll let you have a taste of hell.**

_Christina opened up her locker to find that it was all messy and full of trash._

Finally understand? Juliana has to face this locker everyday. 'With her kind hearted character, she has to buy a new notebook and redo her notes every day.

Christina took the books out and stack them on top of her desk. She put her head down and went to sleep. Spirit was shocked at Christina.

**"Your****... your textbooks look like that and you still sleep!?"**

_"What's the matter! I'm only using them as a pillow..."_

"DON'T DO THAT! YOUR IN SCHOOL!"

"So loud! Can't i be like everyone else and not hear you?" I woke up and to my instincts and spread my legs apart.

**Every boy that noticed blushed and some have small nose bleeds.**

_"PUT YOUR LEGS TOGETHER!" Spirit yelled._

"You... bastard... soul... collector!" "He wrapped her up in tape, invisible tape.

"These pair of legs are a national treasure! How dare you let others see them so easily!"

**"Did you see that? So smooth..." The boys were talking. "Don't you think she changed?" "Seems like she has more guts." "Did she have an operation on her brain while she was at the hospital?" "How annoying why did she sit up?" "Every time I see her depressed, I feel disgusted" Christina noticed that people were saying her name.**

_"Me? Just now were you talking about me!" Christina asked._

"Of course! Are you retarded!?"

Now you understand right? To be an outcast for no reason. This is Juliana's life. Christina though about it for a minute.

**Fun... this is fun! Christina though, which surprised Spirit. How cute! So cute! To have girls who dare to raise their voice at me.**

**END CHAPTER 10**

**N/A: This was really fun to do with all my friends! I'm pretty sure I'm going to do this more often. Tell me if it is confusing to read this. LOL bye!**


End file.
